When odd days happen
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: Even Harry Potter deserves to relax on a warm day. Yet when a boy falls from the sky, his relaxing afternoon turns into one of the oddest days he has ever had at Hogwarts. One shot, no longer!
1. An odd afternoon

**Ok, I know I should be working on my other story, but had to get this out of my head. This is just a quick one shot that meant to be funny. If you like it Review. If you don't like it Review(I love critics). Finally if you enjoyed this shot story than pleas may I ask that you look at "Remembrance" which is my main story. Please and thank you.**

**Anyway I do not own Danny Phantom or the Harry Potter series. Enjoy.**

* * *

When odd things happen, sometimes it's best to just shrug and move on. You might save your sanity that way. - Me

Danny quickly figured that fighting in a airplane isn't the funnest things in the world. The space was way too tight to be able to dodge the GIW ecto-beams adequately. He would faze through the flying metal death trap and fly home if he could, in fact he wanted to. The only thing keeping him from doing so were the 'specter suppressant' hand cuffs they forced him to ware. Those stupid things prevented him from using the majority of his powers.

"Give up Ghost kid! Just quietly get back into the containment unit and we wont hurt you!" shouted one of the agents as he continued to fire at Danny's hiding place.

"Then why are you still shooting!?" Danny asked peeking over his battered cover, he would later be thankful that it was made of metal and not cushion. "And no. I would rather not get back into the cage. Do you know how long it took me to get out?"

That comment was met with more blasts from the agents. Danny knew that he needed to get out of these cuff or he was going to be captured again, or blasted into a green stain on the walls. Twisting and turning trying to break the links or slip out didn't seem to work, yet what else could he do. Suddenly a stray blast streaked past he ear hit a mirror on the far wall opposite of him, and came back towards him.

With out thinking Danny raised his arms to try to ward off the incoming attack, only for the would be attack to hit his restraints. One of the hand cuffs broke and came undone, freeing one of his hands.

Danny could only stare, caught completely off guard by the absurd amounts of luck that event just needed. He was about to shout out in victory when one of the agent said "Did I get him?" That made him pause and see that surprise would be best here. And people call him clueless. As the blast came to a halt Danny ran though his powers to see if he could use any of them.

With a effort of will he called Green flame like energy to his hand. Ghost energy manipulation: check. Concentrating, Danny body flickered: no Invisibility. Reaching for the cold at his core Danny created a small Ice cube: Ice powers ok. Danny tried to faze the other cuff off of his hand, but nothing happened: so intangibility didn't come back ether.

Danny's ears perked as he heard the foot steps of incoming agents coming to recapture him. With out hesitating Danny let out a yell and rushed ramming into one of them. The poor guy was smaller than the average GIW agent so he would have toppled even if Danny was a normal human, but he ended up flying back down to the other side of the plane. Danny gave a silent yip of joy as he checked super strength on the powers he still had.

Not stopping of a instant Danny ran to the nearest door on the plane. Without wasting a second he kicked the door open and jumped into the open air. Danny turned to see what they would do. The airplane continued to fly where ever it was going. Apparently they didn't have a means to recapture him, not that he was complaining.

Danny was free. He was only captured for a few hours but it was some of the most frightening hours of his life, not including some of his more harrowing adventures. With that final thought Danny turned to fly to home, or someplace where he could figure out which way home is. The only problem was that he was still falling. The cuffs didn't allow him to fly!

"Oh crud!" Danny screamed as he continued to plummet towards the earth. Franticly Danny tried to get the other cuff off. Yanking and pulling, twisting and turning. The thing wouldn't come off, and Danny was getting more desperate as the ground grew closer. Finally remembering how he got out of the other one, he began to try to blast it off. Firing a ecto-beam from his finger trying to get the cuff to let go of his wrist.

Finally the cuff came loss freeing his powers completely. Danny would have laughed with elation and flown away, if he didn't hit the ground a moment later.

* * *

It was a uncharacteristically bright and warm day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the students were taking this as a chance to relax for the weekend. One Harry Potter was no different, even if the stresses in his life are more than the average Wizard. Days like this, he could almost forget that Voldemort was back, that he killed Cedric, that everyone and their mother thinks he's mad. That the ministry sent a giant pink toad woman to keep Hogwarts in line by not teaching them anything, and having people write lines with their own blood.

Harry could almost forget all of that. Almost. He knew he had to go back to worrying about that soon, but for now it was better to relax with is two best friends.

"You know, you two should be trying to get some of your homework done early for a change. Instead of rushing the last minute like always." said Hermione looking up from a book she brought.

"We'll do it later. Right now is just too perfect to ruin with school stuff. Its warm and relaxing. Wouldn't be able to stay awake through the History of Magic work anyway." replied Ron, siting up from where he was laying on the grass.

"Ron's right Hermione. For now we should relax, unless you want to get like you were by the end of third year?" added Harry who just tried to relax and sink farther into the grass.

"Well, the weather is nice." replied Hermione who was also enjoying the nice weather. Harry just grinned enjoying the quiet. Looking into the sky he noticed a odd shape fly through the sky.

"Huh. I don't think I've ever seen a airplane fly over Hogwarts." Harry commented upon realizing what the shape was.

"A air-o-what?" asked Ron unfamiliar with the term.

"Muggle transportation." Hermione replied automatically "Well one would think they fly over the school often enough. They wouldn't notice anything anyway." Hermione said to Harry.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"The wards around the castile. They make the place just look like a old ruin to Muggles. I thought I explained this to you already."

"Umm." was Harry's intelligent reply prompting Hermione to just sigh in defeat.

Suddenly Ron spoke up " Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Harry could hear it to "What is that?"

Looking around Hermione provided "Sounds like someone screaming, or yelling perhaps. But where is it coming from?" The Golden Trio continued to look around, Harry reaching for his wand ready for a fight.

Suddenly something crashed to the ground in front of the group causing them to jump back in fright. "What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

The answer came when the dust settled reviling a person laying face down in the small hole caused by the fall. "Oh my God! It's a person. I'll go get a teacher!" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed back towards the castile.

"Wh-what do we do? Think he's dead?" asked Ron who was pale from looking at a potentially dead body.

"I don't see how he's not, a fall from that hight." replied Harry as he observed the body, unsure what to do in this particular situation. The person was wearing some type of jump suit that was mostly black with white gloves, boots and belt. If that wasn't odd enough the body had short, if messy, pure white hair.

"Should we move him?" asked Ron snapping Harry out of his observations.

"Um. Maybe we -" Harry began when he was interrupted by the return of Hermione, who had brought back Professor McGonagall.

"What happened here? Miss Granger said something about someone falling out of the sky?" asked the Professor.

At first all three tried to explain at the same time until "Enough. Potter, explain please." McGonagall ordered.

"We were just sitting here when we heard a noise like someone yelling or something. Then he crashed in front of us." Harry explained pointing towards the fallen person.

"Well, Who is it?" asked the Professor as she stepped closer to the body trying to determine who it could be. Suddenly the once thought dead body groaned and started to pull its self out of the hole it created, causing the teacher and three students to step back in shock.

Once the, now apparent, boy sat up he looked to the sky and muttered in a American accent "Ouch. Thats going to bruise." The boy got to his feet and stretched out some sore muscles and looked around. Harry notice that he had a odd symbol on his chest, a wispy looking D with a P inside, like one of those old super heroes that Dudley used to be into. As the boy looked over to the people who witnessed his crash landing, Harry saw he had unnatural glowing green eyes.

"Um, Hi." was all the boy said once he notice that he had company. "Um, Where am I?"

It was Professor McGonagall who answered "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now who are you?"

"Witchcraft...right. Any way I'm Danny Phantom and could you be a bit more pacific, like what country?"

"Scotland." McGonagall answered looking perplexed.

"Scotland? Hmm, so that means I have to go...West!" exclaimed Danny. "Which way's West?"

Stumped McGonagall could only point in the direction the boy asked about. With a quick "Thanks!" Danny flew off to the general astonishment to all who were present.

After a moment Ron asked "Hey, isn't he flying towards..." he was interrupted by a sound like a bat hitting a ball and they saw Danny flying in another direction out of control. "The Whomping Willow." Ron finished lamely as Danny landed in the lake. After a minute a giant tentacle of the Giant Squid lurched out of the water and threw Danny back over toward where the group was standing. Hitting the ground Danny rolled to almost the same spot in which he started.

"Well now, poor lad seems to be exceptionally unlucky to day. Perhaps he could use some Felix Felicis." commented Dumbledore making his presence known, and causing the others to jump slightly.

"Professor..." Harry started before he was interrupted by Danny pushing himself up and spitting out some turf.

"That tree has a mean left hook." Danny mumbled as he stood up cracking his back making the others cringe. "Magic, huh."

"Yes Magic, quite amazing is it not." commented Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah. Well seen weirder things." replied Danny looking at the old man that look the most like a wizard to him. Danny was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by a light "Hem,Hem". Danny notice the the instant looks of dislike that etched into everyones face at the small sound. Dumbledore's face didn't change but he lost the sparkle in his eyes.

Turning Danny saw what caused the change in mood, and he couldn't blame them. At first he thought he was looking at a giant pink toad, then quickly figured it was the person that made the sound.

"Umbridge." Harry growled.

"My, my. What is happening here?" asked Umbridge with a sickly sweet voice which caused the hairs on the back of Danny's neck to stand on end. He didn't like this lady. The lady, Umbridge, seemed to be taking stock of him, and it was creeping Danny out.

"Well your a... odd one aren't you." Umbridge crocked. With out blinking she flicked her wand conjuring ropes that wove themselves around Danny tying his arms to his sides, with another flick and a flash of light Danny was thrown backwards a few feet and went still.

"Professor!" McGonagall exclaimed shocked by the sudden attack "What reason was there for violence?"

"It is obviously not human, as a Ministry Official it is my duty to take this unknown creature in for identification, then have Ministry experts determine what to do with it. Besides it was trespassing on school grounds." Umbridge replied in a authoritative voice.

"He was just going to leave!" Hermione said offended by the dehumanizing of the person who fell from the sky.

"Like she said, I was just going to go home!" agreed Danny standing,unbound and conscious, right next to the trio causing them to jump and startling the adults. "There was no need to blast me lady!"

Umbridge got a look of disgust on her face as she stared at Danny. "You should some proper respect!"

"You first!" Danny shot back widening his stance out of habit. The next moment he couldn't move a muscle after the pink toad flicker her wand again.

"What prompted the body bind Dolores?" asked Dumbledore seemingly pleasant, his eyes weren't sparkling.

"It was obviously about to attack, I was simply defending myself." Umbridge stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Well I think you may have made him angry." stated Dumbledore as he took a step back. The others looked to the frozen boy to see small flashes, like static electricity, sparking all around his body.

They all took a step back as his eyes began to glow more intensely until all of his eyes were a toxic green. They could hear the spell breaking as a cold wind picked up making the once pleasantly warm afternoon far more chilly. Finally to top it off, the color of the sky change, once bright blue now more of a red/purple, the sun and changed to a bright read color.

With a sound like shattering glass Danny finally was able to move again and he was livid. For Umbridge it was like seeing a rabid dog about to lung, so though her rising panic she raised her wand again to cast another spell.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny growled as he pointed his finger, like a gun, and fired a green beam, much to the shock and horror of the spectators. Umbridge was flung back several yard by the blast before landing and not betting back up. It was over in a instant, the sky returned and the cold wind stopped and Danny relaxed.

Harry was floored, he just saw this boy, obviously not human after seeing that he was glowing in the change of lighting, just blasted Umbridge with what looked like the killing curse! Not that he actually cared.

"You killed her!" said Ron just above a whisper, is expression somewhere between elation and disgust.

"Kill? No I just knock her out. She'll wake up fine with a headache." replied Danny almost shocked they thought he killed her. Tuning towards the adults he continued "Anyway, Um. Which way is west again?"

The adults and the trio simply pointed in the direction asked. Nodding Danny sprang into the air with a quick word of thanks and was flying at max speed away from the school.

"That was... unique." commented Hermione after a moment of watching the now black speck fly away.

"Yea thats a word for it." agreed Ron. Frankly Harry had to agree too.

"Well, I think a cup of tea sound in order. Minevra." commented Dumbledore as he nodded to McGonagall and left, McGonagall fallowed soon after. Harry was still deep in thought on what happened that he forgot to try to get the headmaster to talk to him. After a couple more minutes the golden trio also left for the castile to talk about what happened in the common room.

No one remembered to check on the unconscious Umbridge until two hours later.


	2. Letting it soak in

**Whoo! You guys asked for it, and so it shall be! By popular demand I have decided to continued When Odd Days Happen! But first some news. To those of you who don't know, i.e. haven't read my other story "Remembrance", I am going to answer any questions about my ****stories as repentance for giving a unfinished chapter. Obvious rules apply, Only one question per person, and no spoilers. If you want to read the original statement go to chapter seven of "Remembrance". It's actually worth it because I have other news there as well. Now without further adue I give you chapter two! I do not own Danny Phantom nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Common room was a swell of activity, more so than usual. News of the boy that fell from the sky has spread through out Hogwarts to the general excitement of everyone. Harry found the process of the formation of rumors both surreal and fascinating, having been on the other end of them. Although he had to admit some of the tales were getting outlandish, even by his standards.

"Hey did you hear. A avenging spirit of Hogwarts flew down and smote Umbridge!" exclaimed some second year. That was apparently the current story going around. Harry was curious where this would go.

"Honestly, what's with these rumors? There starting to get ridiculous." said Hermione.

"Yeah, they even out trump the various stories about me." agreed Harry.

"Well, it just shows how much Umbridge is hated." Ron commented. At that comment the other two could only nod.

"Hm, I just can't shake the feeling that I've heard the name 'Danny Phantom' before." mentioned Harry.

With a thoughtful look, Hermione was about to say something when the trio's conversation was interrupted by the Weasley twins Fred and George "Have you three heard?" started Fred.

"Of corse they heard Fred." George stated then turned towards the trio. "Word around states that you were right there-"

"-When the Avenging spirit of Hogwarts-"

"-Smote the Giant Pink Toad!"

"-So, we were just wondering-"

"-If one of you could perhaps-"

"-Shed a little light on the matter?"

Considering that Fred and George were almost a single entity Hermione wasn't sure which one to address, so she took the neutral rout and addressed both. "We did see what happened... Avenging spirit?" she trailed off, unable to not ask.

"Ah, as much as we would like to take credit for the name, that one came about on its own." stated Fred.

"Enough about that now." started George.

"Spill!" commanded Fred and George together. The trio told the twins everything about how the boy fell from the sky, got knocked around by the squid and the Whomping Willow, and finally how he blasted Umbidge and flew away. Once they were finished recounting their tale the Twins did something that they normally didn't do, they remained silent.

"You know, I believe we have heard that name before." started George hesitantly.

"But we can't remember where we heard it from." finished Fred.

"We encountered the same thing. Heard the name but can't remember where." stated Harry.

"I think I've heard it from the Muggle news." stated Hermione.

"That can't be right. I mean, the bloke was obviously magical so why would the Muggle's know anything about it?" interjected Ron.

"Thats the thing. For the life of me I can't remember what it was about." Hermione said, with a off put expression.

"You know, I think I've heard Dad talking about it. This 'Danny Phantom' thing." stated Ginny, popping in out of nowhere.

"Its rude to be eavesdropping." reprimanded Ron.

"Look who's talking." Ginny shot back with a knowing look. "But anyway, Dad has mentioned a 'Danny Phantom' you know."

"Oh yeah, it was in one of Dads rants." stated Fred.

"Of corse, he was complaining about something to do with ghost." added George.

"Why was your dad involved? I thought he was in the Improper use of magical items?" asked Hermione.

"He is, its just that when something happens that can reveal magic to the entire world... That kind of involves everyone."

"The entire world?" asked Harry.

"Yup. I think that time it was a world wide storm or something. The point is that this 'Danny Phantom' was in the middle of it all." explained Ginny.

"So, he's a celebrity?" asked Harry.

"More of a villain according to some, but thats just because they can't control him." stated George.

"Why can't they?" asked Ron.

"You heard the rants, how can you not know this?" asked Ginny confused.

"I tune them out after five minutes." Ron replied with no shame.

"Ok, well for one, he's a spirit. Spirits are incredibly hard to control."

"Wait, so the 'Spirit of vengeance' isn't so far off then." interrupted Fred.

"Let me finish!" growled Ginny. Taking a breath she continued "Second, he usually dwells in America. Our Ministry has no authority over there."

"Then why doesn't the American Ministry do anything?" asked Hermione.

"Your guess is as good as mine." stated Ginny simply.

"Who cares. He blasted Umbridge, that makes him a good guy in my books." stated Ron leaning back in his seat.

The entire Griffindor common room agreed to that with a "Here, here!"

* * *

Dumbledore is a firm believer that if one dose not experience something odd every now and again than one's life becomes dull. In fact he thinks of ten impossible things a day, and in a magical world that is is rather impressive. Of corse he dose reuses a few.

So when the strange boy landed on the school ground and then preceded to blast the Undersecretary unconscious and then fly away, he thought he took it rather well. Of corse not all was as apt to dealing with obvious acts of chance and randomness as he. Poor Minerva may have already switched from tea to gin. Hopefully she doesn't partake to much. And the Undersecretary (or was it High Overseer now?) was still... The Undersecretary.

Dumbledore, who was knocked out of his own inner contemplations by the familiar music that herald the coming of his potions professor. Dumbledore has always been proud of that little charm which aloud him to know when someone was coming to his office, with musical tunes for certain people. It aloud him to prepare for the conversation and to maintain his seeming omniscience.

Of corse that trick was only useful for the students, the teachers already knew that trick and often enough weren't impressed. So Dumbledore waited until Severus knocked to welcome him in.

"Ah Severus welcome! And thank you for coming on such short notice." greeted Dumbledore with a warm twinkle in his eye. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." replied Snape with his usual scowl. "Now if you don't mind may we make this quick. I have papers to grade, lessons to plan, and I believe I have a detention to oversee."

"Of corse. I just wanted to ask your opinion on the boy that landed on the school grounds this afternoon."

"Ah. This so called 'Avenging spirit'."

"Precisely." Dumbledore confirmed.

"You most likely have a better understanding of it than I, having actually been there. I've merely heard watered down rumors."

"Yes true. Yet it is always better to hear another's opinion, and I would want to put more strain on Minerva."

Snape could only sigh and nod "Very well."

Dumbledore smiled "Excellent! Now considering your point earlier perhaps I should start off, to give you a more pure version of the story." Snape nodded motioning the Headmaster to continue. "Despite the brief meeting I was able to ascertain that the boy was some manner of spirit. The lad looked no older than a fifth year or so, yet he wore odd garb, had snow white hair and unearthly green eyes. The boy also glowed slightly, frankly I have never seen such a thing. Read about it, but never seen it."

Snape continued to sit in silence as Dumbledore continued to describe the entity. "The boy was powerful, to break out of a full body bind like that would take great strength, either physical or magical."

"You almost describe this creature with reverence." interrupted Snape.

"I would like to see it as respectful fascination." countered Dumbledore. "Do you have a opinion?"

"Yes. The Toad is lucky. By the way you describe this spirit, it could have reduced her to less than ash. There wouldn't be enough to put in a match box."

"True. Which lead me to believe that he was benevolent."

"Or it saw killing Umbridge was a waste of energy." Snape commented cynically.

Dumbledore conceded to the point "Yes, but this incident has also brought something to my attention, or perhaps a wild idea. What if the order brings in spirits?"

Snape was rendered speechless for a moment. "You can't be serious!" perhaps the Headmaster _has _gone senile. "Dealing with spirits is very dangerous, not to mention a gray side of magic!"

"Again, true. Yet I feel we need something the Dark Lord dose not have in order to stay ahead in this time of crisis." stated Dumbledore calmly.

"The Dark Lord has use spirits before! You know this!"

"I do not mean for use of spell-casting, or setting a spirit to a task. I mean to truly recruit an entity, in this case that boy spirit from earlier, into the the fold. Make a true ally of him, not merely a tool."

Snape couldn't believe his ears. In fact he was starting to form that special head ache reserved for dunder heads who get a stupid idea and run with it, usually by him. Not that it happens often, but he has experienced it before. Snape knew for a fact that Dumbledore was brilliant, but he couldn't understand this line of thinking, it was like he was arguing with a mad man, and not one of the most powerful men in Britain.

Snape knew it was a lost cause, perhaps it was the teacher in him, but he had to try to stop Dumbledore from doing something foolish. "Headmaster. Spirits like this are obsessive creatures, they follow a baser nature. Trying to reason with them is like trying to fight against Nature it self. If you anger the wrong spirit, it could end you."

"I am well aware of this, Professor. Normally I wouldn't even attempt such an act without preparation and research first. But this spirit, this boy, I sensed something from him."

This got Snape's attention "What was this that you sensed?"

Dumbledore smiled "Humanity." Snape was again rendered speechless. Without waiting for the Professor to regain his footing Dumbledore continued on "As odd as it is, this entity seemed more human than other such creatures, and I do not know why."

Shaking out of his stupor Snape tried to argue back "I could have been a ruse, or perhaps its baser nature allows for it to act like that... This is a bad idea." Snape finished firmly.

Smiling, with his eyes sparkling warmly with mirth "Perhaps. But it is worth a try in the least. Besides if things continue to go the way they are, than I will be seeing some unexpected time off. Which will give me ample time to pursue this further. Once that happens, you will know how to contact me, as will the rest of the Order." Dumbledore stood up and walked to his office window overlooking the grounds.

Taking this as a dismissal Snape stood up and went to leave before pausing when Dumbledore addressed him again "Severus, be sure to keep a eye on Harry, if patterns are to be repeated once again, something drastic will happen before the year is out. So be prepared."

"Of corse, Headmaster."

* * *

**Remember to review. :)**


	3. Waking up to WHAT!

**Alright! Here is another chapter of "When Odd Days Happen!" Now I say we should all show our respects to my brilliant beta (Yes I actually got one!) Prayergirl! A round of applause ladies and ****gentlemen! **

**Ok, now I think that I should warn all of you that I will not be able to have pure comedy 24/7 in this story. As you all know "Harry Potter" gets kind of dark towards the later books, so to have a serious (black) story I wont be able to have it all laughs. So if you were expecting that, well sorry. I will try my hardest to make it light hearted when I can. Just don't expect it to be all laughs though. Now in other news, hopefully I will be able to make more chapters of this faster than before (No guarantees) because I am taking a break form my other story "Remembrance" (although it's calls "An Act of Remembrance" now). Be sure to read so of AAR for me too please! (senseless advertisement!). I'm also finally working on that other story that I've mentioned before as well so expect that to be out before long. (Again no guarantees!) Now enough of my jabbering, onward to the story!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

A loud garble of noise roused one Danny Fenton from the oblivion of a dreamless sleep. It was several moments before he could translate the gibberish into the sound of his sister Jazz discovering him in his bed after his little escapade out of the country.

"Where were you? You were gone for two days! I've barely been able to sleep! I haven't even been able to study for my AP history test tomorrow!" Jazz continued to talk and rant at Danny as he slowly sat up in his bed. Finally he managed to gather enough energy to cut her off.

"Jazz. Shhhh, not so loud." Danny choked out as he cradled his head.

"Not so loud? I would think I'm speaking relatively normally considering the situation." she said indigently. Upon closer inspection she noticed his blood shot eyes, raspy voice, and the fact that he seemed to have a headache. Seeing all of these signs Jazz, who was already in big sister mode, made the only logical conclusion, "Do you have a hangover? Have you been drinking?"

"What! No!" The speed and force of which he answered, not to mention it was louder than a whisper, made his head throb. With a lower volume he continued "No, I haven't been drinking. I doubt alcohol would do anything to me anyway. It was just a long trip home that's all. I take it Sam and Tucker told you?"

"Of course they told me that you got caught by the Guys In White, of all people. Why do you think I was so gosh darn worried?" Relaxing and taking a quick breath Jazz asked, "How did they catch you anyway? I mean, to be blunt, they're not the at all competent at ghost hunting."

"I know, that's probably the only reason I managed to get away." Danny replied. "I'll explain later, for now let me sleep for another hour, or day or month. Whichever. Then call Sam and Tucker over so I can just get it all out of the way. Ok?"

With that said Danny fell back into his bed and passed out, leaving Jazz just kneeling there. She sighed, At least he was O.K.

"How is he?" Were the first words out of Samantha Manson's, AKA Sam, mouth as Jazz answered the door about an hour after she discovered Danny back in his bed that morning.

"More importantly, how the heck did he get caught by the Guys In White of all people?" Tucker Folly asked as he walked into the house behind the Goth girl.

"Um first, Danny's fine, he's out of it right now. And second, he said that he was going to explain it when he wakes up." Jazz answered.

"Well, let's wake him up then! It's the least of what he deserves after making us worried like that." Sam said irritably.

"Yeah no kidding. I was so worried that I couldn't eat! I don't ever miss meals! Ever!" Tucker cried, agreeing with her. Jazz couldn't come up with a good counter argument, besides Danny did say to let him rest for another hour.

As they entered his room they found him still dead to the world. "So how are we going to do this?" Tucker asked. "And who should do the honors?"

"I thought you would want to do it yourself." Jazz stated.

"He would get me back tenfold if I did anything. I say Sam does it, he won't do anything to her." Seeing the look Sam shot him he explained, "You know, for fear of death," he knew he should stop there but he continued anyway, "And because you guys are love birds-OW!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Sam retaliated with a swift punch to the shoulder instead of the normal denial. "We. Are. Not. Love. Birds." Sam growled with a dangerous tone that dared Tucker, or anyone, to push the issue further.

"Anyway, if you two are done with the bickering how about we get Danny moving again." Jazz interrupted. "Sam did you bring the stuff?"

Sam reached into a plastic bag, that she brought with her, and revealed another bag of coffee. "Some super constrained power juice. The only kind of coffee that Danny can have."

"Sense when? I've never seen him even drink coffee, even before caffeine stopped working for him." Tucker wondered. "And sense when did you walk in with that stuff anyway, you didn't have it outside."

"What are you talking about I've always had it, although I have started to take tips from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on how to hide stuff on one's body." Sam answered.

"That would explain the suddenly appearing coffee, but that doesn't explain the, what looks like extremely expensive brand of coffee, that you say can effect Danny. I thought he was immune to the stuff so why would that work?" Tucker asked again, curious.

"Well, it started when you got sick a couple months ago. Danny came over to my place to hang out some." Sam began.

"Wait. He went to your place without me?" Tucker interrupted. "Why didn't he come get me?! I love the giant flat screen, and personal theater, and the butler, and..."

Tucker would have continued his rant if Sam hadn't cut him off, "You were sick! To the point of being barely conscious! You really expected him to come get you?"

"Yes." Tucker replied immediately. "Because we are bros. And it's not like he can get sick anyway."

"We don't know if he can or can't get sick with human ailments." countered Jazz, finding the conversation leading nowhere, and she was starting to feel left out.

"Not only that but what about me!? I don't want to get sick ether!" Sam added. Taking a quick breath she continued, "Anyway, Danny was pretty wiped that afternoon from all the ghosts. So I decided to get him to try this stuff." Sam said holding up the bag." The house staff use it to keep going when they need to, only takes like a drop of the stuff and they can keep on going. Since caffeine doesn't work on Danny I made him a whole cup hoping the taste would get him moving. And well the taste got him going but apparently the caffeine worked as well because I've never seen him so energetic after a hard night."

"So if we pump enough caffeine into him then it would get him up like a normal person?" Tucker clarified.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure the amount would be lethal to a normal person but for Danny it's like a normal cup in the morning." Sam confirmed.

"To bad the stuff is too expensive for use to get regularly." Jazz commented. "Then he wouldn't be so exhausted all the time. I mean I wouldn't recommend caffeine to anyone because to the negative effects, but there is a line, you know?"

"You mean the line of people talking about you whilst you try to sleep?" Danny said causing the others to jump considering they forgot about him while they conversed. "You guys talk really loud. Is that that really strong coffee?" he asked staring longingly at the bag in Sam's hands.

Smirking Sam simply told Danny, "Come on. I'll make you a cup, then you can tell us about your little adventure." Danny couldn't help but agree with the angle with the super strong dose of borderline pure caffeine.

"Yeah, that's the good stuff." Danny stated in relative bliss. He could feel the concoction starting to stimulate his brain.

"Dude, how can you enjoy that stuff?" Tucker asked. "I mean, I don't like coffee that much anyway, but I'm getting strung out just by the smell."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he's always had really weird tastes." Jazz said with a teasing smirk towards her brother. Tucker nodded as a fly caught his attention as it landed where a small dribble of the stuff managed to get on the table. He jumped back as the small creature sampled the brown liquid and flew off faster than what was normal. He would later swear that he heard a small sonic boom come from the fly.

"Sam, you're sure that that stuff is safe to drink?" Tucker asked.

Having also saw the supersonic insect Sam replied, "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Can I have another cup?" Danny asked having finished his first one. Not sure what else to do Sam refilled his cup.

"So, little brother, could you tell us what happened now that you've had time to wake up?" Jazz asked who was only becoming more curious the longer she waited.

Nodding, Danny set his half full cup down and prepared himself to retail what happened. "Ok, as you guys know the Guys In White managed to get lucky."

"Yeah, we saw them putting you into that containment thing before they loaded you up on that jet." Sam confirmed.

"And they told me about it." Jazz added.

"Right." Danny confirmed before he continued with his tail. "Well I just got done driving off Skulker, the little blob managed to get away but I did manage to break his suit. Anyway, I was looking for the little guy when the GIW came out of nowhere. The normal thing happened, I told them to leave me alone, they refused, I told them they couldn't catch a cold, they started to shoot at me and the chase was on."

"Ok, whatever, how did they actually catch you?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Um… one of their jets had a really large net attached, and they managed to trap me in it." Danny answered.

"Wait. They caught you with a butterfly net?" Tucker asked trying to retain his laughter. The others soon joined in at laughing at him, even if they were trying to hold it in.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Danny replied moodily. He didn't like the fact that he was caught much. He disliked the idea of being caught in such a ridiculous fashion even less.

"Sorry." Jazz apologized, regaining control over her giggles. "So, where were they taking you?"

"I have no idea. It was out of the county though." Danny replied.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because when I escaped those bunch of idiots, I landed somewhere in Scotland." Danny answered.

"You're not that good at Geography, how on earth did you know you were in Scotland?" Jazz asked.

"Because I landed in front of a bunch of people in robes and weird powers, and one of the nicer ones told me where I was." Danny said simply.

"Robes and weird powers?" Tucker asked having lost the conversation. The others weren't in much better shape.

"Um, yeah. They said it was a school of some sort. They called it a really weird name to. Warthogs or something along those lines." Danny answered.

"What did they teach?" Jazz asked not really expecting an answer.

"Here's the kicker. Witchcraft and something else... Wizardry I think."

"They taught magic?" Sam asked with widened eyes. Shaking her head she then asked, "You can't remember the name but you remember the subject?"

"The witchcraft and wizardry thing caught me off guard, that's why I remembered it." Danny answered almost sheepishly.

"Beyond that why are you sound so peeved that he didn't remember the name of the place? Thinking of joining?" teased Tucker.

Ever the Goth Sam replied, "If I could then yes. To learn real magic is any Goth's dream!"

"Have anyone in mind you want to curse?" asked Danny curiously.

"Paulina." Sam answered immediately to the general amusement of Jazz.

"Yeah that would be nice. But magic doesn't exist." Jazz stated which earned her weird looks from the three younger teens.

"Jazz, you do realize that we live in the most haunted city in America. Maybe even the world. We even fight ghost almost on a daily basis and you say magic isn't real?" Danny said, making Jazz blush a bit.

"Um, good point." Was the only reply she could come up with.

"Right. Anyway Danny, could you continue?" Tucker said getting the back to the original subject.

"Oh right. After I left those bunch of weirdoes behind I managed to get to the coast before I took a quick break."

"Why'd you take a break?" Tucker asked, "Why not just fly all the way back."

Danny was silent for a moment before he asked, "Jazz. How far is it from here to Scotland?"

"About four thousand miles." Jazz answered just now realizing just how far Danny had to fly to get home, no wonder it took him so long to come back.

"Yeah that seems about right. Not only that, but there would've been no breaks whilst I was over the Atlantic!" Danny explained to Tucker. "Luckily I managed to get to New York after what seemed like forever. Oh the pizza there is really good too. Anyway, and from there I flew strait back to Amity Park. I got here just as the sun was rising. I basically flew right into bed." Danny finished.

"Wow." Tucker said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"So, I was gone for the weekend. What did I miss?" Danny asked.

He didn't like the look his three comrades exchanged. There was a heavy silence before Sam said, "I think it's better to show you. You probably wouldn't believe it otherwise."

Danny couldn't believe it. It was right in front of him, but he still couldn't believe it. The place he suffered so much from tormentors, and where he experienced some of his greatest triumphs was gone. It was reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble with some odd smelling goo covering parts of the once forbidding structure.

Danny couldn't take it anymore, and his best friends and older sister were not speaking. So he took it upon himself to ask the question that was so heavily on his mind, "What happened to our school!?" The question came out as more of a demand than an actual question.

"Well, that's a pretty funny story actually." Tucker said trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Because I love funny stories!" Danny snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously, what the heck happened? I was gone for… what? A day? How the heck did the school blow up while I was gone?"

"If it makes you feel better it wasn't because of a ghost." Sam said trying to stop Danny form going into a guilt trip.

"How is it not because of a ghost?" Danny asked exasperated. Things like this only happen because a ghost was involved, or his parents did something in the name of science. Luckily for his caffeine fueled and still wary mind his parents were out of town for the week.

"Ok, a ghost was involved." Sam tried again to appease Danny. "But it wasn't because of them that Casper high blew up."

"How do you guys know?" Danny asked. "You weren't the cause right?"

"Would you blame us if we did?" Tucker asked which earned him an exasperated glare from Sam. Danny merely shrugged.

"No it wasn't us, but I think you would like who did do it though." Sam said forming a smirk.

Confused Danny could only ask "Who?"

"The Guys In White!" Tucker exclaimed to the surprise of the raven haired teen.

"You're joking! But I can actually see them doing that." Danny said. "How do you know this? The GIW aren't exactly subtle for 'secret agents' but I wouldn't think they would broadcast this."

"Well there were witnesses." Tucker explained. "So everyone knew who to blame. And it wasn't the ghost's fault ether, considering it was the Box Ghost."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked again getting annoyed that Tucker seemed to be dancing around the issue of his source of information.

"He hacked the GIW." Sam finally said on the techno-geeks behalf.

Slightly put down by Sam's nonchalant way of revealing what he did, Tucker continued, "Yeah, truth be told there security networks were a joke. Nothing compared to what Technus or Skulker could pull off."

"Ok, so that explains the knowledge of the incident, but what happened?" Danny asked hoping for an answer this time.

"Alright, but let's go to the Nasty Burger for some lunch." Tucker suggested.

"It's that time already?" Danny asked having not been aware of the time.

"Yep." Jazz responded. "Your confusion is perfectly understandable. You had to fly from Europe so it's probably partly due to Jet lag. Not only that, but I didn't find you till about eleven in the morning."

"Yeesh. Maybe some food would be good." Danny relented. After some thought he was pretty hungry.

A few minutes' walk and after ordering their food, the quartet sat at a secluded booth to continue their discussions.

"Right." Tucker started his tale on how the school was destroyed. "Ok. This is what I got from the report the GIW people gave to whoever they answer to. It basically stated that the entity number forty-five AKA 'The Box Ghost' was causing a ruckus in the school. Without the interference of entity number sixty-six AKA 'Phantom' or from the local ghost hunters the GIW were free to try to capture the ghost." Tucker stopped momentarily when the food arrived.

After more silence from the now story teller as he consumed his food Danny made a sound of clearing his throat to get his friend back on track. Swallowing his food Tucker continued, "After a brief fight The Box Ghost started to flee, that's when the GIW Operatives decided to use some new weapon."

"What weapon?" Danny asked worried that he didn't know about that one.

"Danny, relax. Let Tucker finish." Sam said attempting to ease Danny's worries.

"It was some experimental compound. Anyway they threw a canister of this stuff, and it interacted with the surrounding chemicals. They had moved to the chemistry lab before they had a chance to try to use it. Anyway, the compound mixed with the other stuff in the room and… well, boom." Tucker finished.

"That's it?" Danny asked crumbling up his used food rapper.

"No one died if that's what you're asking." Sam added, "Even better the GIW were disbanded because of this!"

"They were disbanded because of blowing up a school? What about shooting missiles into a crowded area? Almost blowing up my house a couple of times? Or almost destroying our world by blowing up the Ghost Zone?" Danny cried.

"Apparently destroying the school was the last straw and the government broke them up." Jazz said.

"What about school?" Danny asked. After seeing the strange looks the question earned him he further explained, "I mean, what happens now, do we get an early summer or do we go to different schools or what?"

"The summer thing is almost right. Only that we did get a really huge homework packet to complete." Tucker answered.

"And because that goop is kind of toxic the school won't be rebuilt before school gets back in." added Sam.

"So, what we go to a different school for part of next year?" Danny asked.

"Yeah pretty much. Sadly my parents have already singed me up for a private school." Sam said with extreme dislike.

"My folks agreed to online learning, like on those commercials." Tucker added much to Danny's dismay.

Looking to Jazz, she only said, "Sorry little brother, but I'm off to college."

"Well this sucks." Danny grossed. "What are we going to do? We only survived high school so far because we've all been in the same school. What am I going to do if I need a cover? Or anything really."

"Dude, it's not the end of the world. Casper High will be fixed by the time we're seniors. It's only one school year that's all."

Sighing Danny could only agree. "Right. Well that only means we're going to have to have savor this summer. With all of use going to different schools will make the ghost hunting hard, but well figure it out. We always do."

Danny would find out later that he would have to eat those words.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
